


Three is a party in all the best ways

by heartwrappedinclover



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, warblers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 14:06:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2231817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartwrappedinclover/pseuds/heartwrappedinclover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian has figured the resident Warbler couple; Jeff and Nick, to be somewhat vanilla, in all sense of the word. To his delight he finds himself mistaken</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three is a party in all the best ways

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic written, and I went for a threesome... Yep, aiming high. It has the possibility for more chapters, but I haven't had the inspiration. Let me know what you guys think, and I'll see if I can find the muse again.

It had started two weeks ago. Sebastian was really starting to enjoy himself in the Warblers, the new twists on the songs were fun, and to be able to dance and use his voice again? Fucking fantastic. To add to his enjoyment, two of the hottest guys in the Warblers were giving him some serious attention. 

One the one hand; Nick Duval, dark hair, dark eyes, a smile to light up the room and a voice to light up the heart. On the other; Jeff Sterling, blonde hair, brown eyes, body like a Greek god and ability to move it to boot. The scenario was one that Sebastian has found himself in before, but this time its with one glaring difference; the two admirers in question are actually together, and have been for a while. 

This fact has up until now kept Sebastian from doing anything, because from what he's seen, the two of them are ridiculously happy together, soul mates, joined at the hip and all sorts of cliches he can think of. This fact combined with the way they were around each other in Warbler practice (sweet kisses, hand-holding, nothing too out there) has made Sebastian think that the pair is kind of vanilla in the bed department. 

He had been proven so very very wrong two weeks ago however. On his way back to the dorms after a rigorous lacrosse practice, he'd wanted nothing more than to collapse on his bed, when he heard something that utterly fucked up his plan. 

The sound of skin slapping against skin, muffled sounds and the sound of a body hitting a wall. Coming from one of the classrooms. Sebastian is not usually a voyeur, but he really wanted to know who was breaking the PDA rule of Dalton so enthusiastically. Slipping quietly up to the door, he leaned up to to the window and what he saw shocked and excited him in equal measure. 

With his back to the door, Jeff was thrusting hard into Nick, who he had pressed into the blackboard. Both boys stark naked and sweating. Both trying to muffle their noises, but hurtling towards that glorious edge making it progressively harder. Sebastian had an instant hard-on. 

Suddenly Nick froze, eyes flicking up and groaning loudly. "Jeff..guh oh god..he is watching..oh right there yes" Jeff answered by thrusting up at the same angle making Nick keen, before bending his head to whisper in his lover's ear: "That was the plan, love" 

Sebastian was seriously considering moving away, but the two at the blackboard were so damn hot that he really couldn't. His legs wouldn't move. Inside the classroom the noises were getting louder and louder, until suddenly Jeff froze, before his entire body seized up and he shouted his release to the sky. Nick followed after, but not before shocking Sebastian for the second time in ten minutes. As he felt the tell-tale coiling in is stomach, he looked up, locked eyes with a stunned Sebastian and fucking winked, before his eyes rolled up in his head and shouted his release along with Jeff. 

Sebastian had stumbled away from the door, barely remembering the way to his room before falling inside and desperately ripping his trousers off. It took three strokes to his rock-hard cock, before he came like a tornado, shouting nonsense into the air. 

 

 

That had been fucking hot, and he can't get it out of his head. Did Nick actually get off on seeing him watching them? Could he possibly join them next time? Where they into that at all? Sebastian went from smiling and charming in Warbler practice to frustrated and grumpy in a matter of days, and it did not go unnoticed. The worst part was that the objects of his frustration were so totally smug about the whole thing, watching him like they knew exactly what was going on in his head. 

"Jeff?" Nick asked, two weeks after the classroom incident. "Yes, love?" "How long are we gonna string him along? I mean, look at him, he looks like he's hurting." They both turned to look at their subject of discussion, who was stomping around, getting more and more pissed off, messing up choreography and being told off by the council twice already. "Hmm..." the blonde muses, "looks like he could use a release, doesn't it?" his voice going deep and sending shivers up the brunettes spine. 

Sebastian didn't hear any of this, but he did see the pair looking at him and tried to stifle a groan of total frustration. This kind of thing doesn't happen to him, damn it. Always other people wanting him, not him being strung along. Get over it, damn it! This works for about five minutes until he happens a glance over at the pair, Nick looks up and winks at him, sending Sebastian for a tailspin into memories of a blackboard and lots of naked skin. 

"Good work, guys, lets leave it there. See you next week". The council dismisses the group, making Sebastian jump, having been lost in fantasies. He's about to leave when it happens: "Oy, Seb, hang on a moment, would you?" stopping him in his tracks. 

He turns around to find Nick and Jeff smirking, if not full out grinning at him. "Um yes?" -don't blush damn it- "So it looked like you enjoyed the view and we were wondering if you wanted to join it next time?" Jeff says, with a grin matching a certain Alice in Wonderland character. Sebastian gapes at the pair, because whatever he was expecting it certainly wasn't this. 

"Uhh, you knew I was watching?" he asks, making Nick burst out laughing. "Of course we did! Didn't you see me winking at you? We set it up in that room, because we knew you'd be walking by!" Sebastian now looks like he just fell into another dimension. "Look man," Jeff says "you're hot, and we kinda wanna see what you've got. But you never showed any interest, so we decided to make it more appealing" 

"Oh, its appealing, all right" Sebastian concedes, "I just never bothered to show my interest, because you both seemed kinda domesticated and that usually means vanilla in my book". More laughter follows his comment. "Now, now Seb" Nick says after calming down, "assumption is the mother of all fuck-ups and misunderstandings, don't you know this?" 

"I do now" Sebastian answers, and looking up, his eyes are darker than either Jeff or Nick has seen before, "when and where, boys?" "Hmm" Jeff muses, eyes darkening as well, "well, its Friday today, that helps, and considering the thickness of these walls, or you know lack thereof, I suggest we take this off campus." The Cheshire grin is now shared by all three. 

 

 

"Well," Sebastian says, eyes raking up and down the boys in front of him, "I do have some connections, how about Westerville Grand, tomorrow at 12? Ask for the Smythe room in the reception, they'll know." Nick and Jeff smiles, and as one raises an arm each, dragging them down each of Sebastian’s, relishing in the shudder from the boy. "Until then"

xxx

Walking into the foyer of the Westerville Grand, Nick and Jeff can't help but gape just a little at the fancy place. They walk up to the reception and asks the girl behind the desk for the Smythe room. "Ah yes, you're expected. Take the elevator to the top floor. The Smythe suite is the only one up there." The two boys can't help gaping at her.

In the elevator, Nick grabbed Jeff and kissed him hard, all tongue and teeth, while raking his hands down his back. Jeff moaned in response, his hands flying up to card through Nick's mess of hair. When Nick started grinding his hips against Jeff's bulge, groaning, Jeff broke the kiss with a gasp, looking down at him. "Guh Nick, down boy, what's gotten into you?" 

"Looking forward to this, a lot" Nick mumbled against Jeff's neck. "Ah me too, love, but lets wait with the groping until we get there, shall we. Part of the point of this, is to include Sebastian, remember?" Jeff smirked at the expression on Nick's face, part frustrated pout, part desire-darkened eyes. 

They both get out of the elevator when it stops, both adjusting jeans and smiling goofily at each other. They find the door, and knock, hears "Come in" and open the door to have their jaw drop in shock at what meets the eye. Its a fucking pent-house suite in all its decadent glory, and fitting right in, looking like he's born to be there, is Sebastian, grinning lazily at the pair, eyes darkening at the promise of whats to come, dressed simple in a white t-shirt and jeans. "Well, don't just stand there, come on in boys" 

"So, two things" Sebastian says, coming closer, "one: supplies are in the bedside drawers, and two: any rules?" chewing on his lower lip, eyes darkening further. Nick, with his eyes locked on Sebastian's lips, says: "Well, considering we asked you, I think this time should be about you, so your choice really, what do you want?" "Both...mmph" the rest of of Sebastian's answer is cut off by Nick's lips smashing onto his. If he wasn't so turned on already, he'd be embarrassed by the moan punched from him. 

He hears another sound and looks up to meet Jeff's eyes, the brown almost blacked out by his blown pupils. Sebastian breaks the kiss, making Nick latch onto his neck, and reaches out to pull Jeff in for a hard kiss, tongues dancing. Nick moves behind him and thrusts his hips forward, making Sebastian's crash into Jeff, all three growing harder by the second. The friction so good, but not nearly enough. 

Jeff breaks the kiss, and growls "Bed now!" kicking his shoes off in the process of backing up towards the king-size bed dominating the room, diving in to kiss Sebastian again, loving the noises coming out of the boy.

 

 

All three collapses on the bed, with Sebastian straddling Jeff, with Nick on his back beside Jeff. Sebastian sits up, groaning when the action grinds his cock into Jeff's, and growls out "Too many clothes, don't like" before dragging his shirt off and chucking it off the bed somewhere. He looks down and catches the stunned looks from the two in the bed. "What?" Suddenly he's on his back between the two who are on their knees. 

"Damn" Jeff growls, "Lacrosse should be mandatory" His hand starts to wander across the newly exposed skin, while the other hand hooks around Nick's neck to pull him in for a deep kiss across Sebastian's prone form. He hears a moan from the bed and looks down to see Sebastian palming himself with eyes locked on the two of them. "God, that's hot."

Its getting hotter, and Jeff decides that he agrees with Seb, too many clothes has no business in a situation like this. He reaches over and pulls Nick's t-shirt over his head, before doing the same to his own, before throwing both away, somewhere. Hearing a loud moan, he looks down and sees Sebastian leaning on his elbows, looking up at them, eyes almost black and raking across the exposed skin in front of him. 

"Fuck!" Sebastian exclaims "Now I'm even more pissed off at the damn uniform. Covering up all that should be illegal." He surges up, attaches his mouth to Nick's and echoes the moan coming out of him. Jeff decides that all this skin has been left alone for long enough and licks a stripe down Sebastian's throat before sucking on his collarbone, while his hands are roving over Nick, feeling his nipples pebble and the hitch of breath coming from one of them goes straight to his already hard cock.

Nick wants more, NOW! He breaks the kiss and pushes Sebastian down on the bed again before following him down. He lets his hands follow the lines on Sebastian's chest, leaning down to suck a nipple into his mouth, feeling the boy shuddering under him and garble out a string of noise. Nick looks over and sees that Jeff has done the same to the other nipple. 

Sebastian thinks he might be dying of sensory overload. There are hands and mouths all over him, and it feels so damn good. Oh God the hands are moving downwards. Yesyesyesyes please. Nick moves his hand over the bulge in Sebastian's pants and a spike of red-hot arousal shoots through him at the size. He flicks open the belt before attacking the button and zipper, hands fumbling with need. 

"Oh God yesyesysyesyes, guh come on pleasepleaseplease" the reaction is instantaneous when Nick lets his hand feel what he's just uncovered. He curls his had around, dragging it up and down, feeling the whole length and just wanting. "Come on, you loose the clothes as well" Sebastian whines "I wanna feel you"

Nick readily agrees, dragging off his own pants, and looking at Jeff, seeing him doing the same thing. Only three pieces of cotton remain, and Nick decides -what the hell- yanking off the offending pieces of all three boys, and finally -finally- he can feast his eyes on the naked form of not only his boyfriend but also one of the hottest guys he's ever seen! 

 

 

 

"Oh holy fuck" Jeff groans "I agree, Seb, that should be illegal to cover up. Damn...". His smile turns wicked making Nick shiver. That smile always means that good things are about to happen. "I wanna taste, how bout you, Nicky?" Jeff grins, and Nick grins right back at his boyfriend, because this is one of the things they've talked about wanting to try. 

Sebastian looks at the pair wondering whats going on, wanting no needing something to happen, watching them lean down on him and suddenly his brain turns to mush. Not one, but two mouths are on his cock. One licking around the head, lapping up the precome and pushing into the sensitive spot just under the head. The other is further down, tongue following a vein, pressing in and generally doing all the right things. "holyfuckingshitonastick....unggghh" Sebastian's unraveling and can't find it in himself to care. When the lower mouth travels down to his balls and even further back, flicking over his entrance, while the top one starts sucking for real, Seb knows he's done for. "Ohmygodohmygodohmygod" sounds out and he's coming hard, shaking and almost sobbing with the feeling.

After being in his own world for a bit, he comes back down to feel kitten-licks all along his length, whimpering slightly at the oversensitivity. He looks up to find a sight that makes his dick trying to get hard again. Nick and Jeff are leaning over him again, kissing furiously, sharing his taste. "Oh fuck" he whimpers, trying to drag them down, groaning thankfully when they do. With one hot guy on either side, Sebastian feels like he's in heaven. He turns his head, kissing Jeff hard first, moaning at the taste before turning his head the other way to do the same to Nick. His hands travel down the bodies on either side of him, finding their goals easy enough. 

Sebastian revels in the sounds coming from the boys when his hands start fisting both of the cocks. "So," he says conversationally "how do you normally do this? Any preferences?" The sounds the boys are making is making him hard again. "Damn Seb," Jeff pants "that's impressive". Nick looks down to see Sebastian getting hard again and makes a decision. "With what you're packing, Seb, I wanna bottom, oh god do I ever, and with that ass of yours, I'm pretty sure that Jeff is salivating to get to top you. How does that sound?" His only answer is Sebastian's mouth crashing down on his own, with the rest of his body following short after, grinding hips into his hard cock. 

He hears the drawer of the bedside cabinet open and close, shivering in anticipation. Then Sebastian surprises him. Turning to Jeff, he asks: "Can I watch you prep him?". This really shouldn't be as hot, but it truly is. Nick is twitching, waiting breathlessly for that pleasure-pain that he loves so, so much. "Come on, Jeff, please love, don't wanna wait anymore" He hears the click of a bottle and almost sighs in relief as he feels slick fingers closing in on his entrance. 

Sebastian is watching entranced as Jeff works first one finger, then two and finally three fingers into the tight entrance. "Come on Seb, I wanna feel you" Nick is almost purring. Sebastian hurries to pull on a condom and slick himself up. He gets off the bed, leans over to kiss Jeff hard, before turning Nick so that he's on his back across the bed, ass almost hanging off. 

He leans over Nick, kissing him, tongue invading his mouth, before lining his dick up with his entrance. Slowly up and down, almost in, but not quite, teasing for all he's worth before a hand shoots down between their bodies, lining him up and suddenly the hips underneath him thrusts up and all of a sudden he's buried to the hilt in the tight, warm heat that is Nick. 

 

Their shouts of "FUCK" and "Oh God" blend in a strange sort of harmony. Nick hooks his legs around Sebastian's arms before pulling him down for a bruising kiss. Sebastian is panting, groaning with the effort of not thrusting hard into that fantastic heat. "Oh holy fuck, you feel good, guh. Move now" Nick pants, wanting the friction. Starting out slow, Sebastian moves his hips in a circle, before pulling out a bit, before thrusting back in. Nick is nearly sobbing with how amazing it feels, and when Sebastian circles another time, in a slightly different direction, he howls in pleasure. "Ah.." Sebastian pants, "there it is." "Don't be so smug about it, and do it again..come on" Nick almost begs. 

"So impati...oh my god yessss!!" Sebastian suddenly feels Jeff all along his back, with one of his fingers breaching his entrance, and it feels so good. "More, oh god, please" he's begging for it and can't find it in himself to give a flying fuck. He thrusts into Nick when the next finger makes an appearance, feels it curling, and there – god yes there – hits that special spot. 

Nick reaches his hands up hooks them around Seb's neck and pulls him down again. Hips rolling, he holds Seb still and just moves himself along that glorious cock. They kiss, open-mouthed and dirty, which Seb breaks with a howl of pleasure as Jeff enters him.

For a moment they stay still, getting used to it all. Sebastian is panting into Nick's neck, Nick looks up and locks eyes with Jeff, who's looking sort of blissed out. "Ready?" Jeff mouths at him, Nick nods. "Love you" Jeff mouths again, making Nick smile, before thrusting into Sebastian, making Seb thrust into Nick. "Oh fuckfuckfuck" Sebastian keens, making Jeff smile. 

They get into a rhythm and the only sounds heard are skin slapping on skin, moans, groans and shouts as they learn each others hot-spots. 

Suddenly it tips, Sebastian feels it coming, its just so hot, that even with the blow job earlier, he's amazed he's held it off for this long. He slides his hand down to grasp Nick's cock, making Nick's breath hitch before he keens loudly. Jeff seems to be getting there as well, and starts to thrust with a vengeance, hitting Sebastian's prostate head-on every single time. 

After three slides and one twist of the wrist, Nick bulldozes over the edge, screaming his release to the high heavens, and its a fucking domino effect. The feeling of Nick clenching around his cock till it almost hurts and the feeling of Jeff hitting his prostate hard, catapults Sebastian over as well. He lets loose, his hips jack hammering into Nick. Jeff sees Nick loose it and feels Sebastian clench around him, and joins the two others over the edge and in the world of white vision and sunbursts. 

It takes a while, but after a while they come down. Jeff pulling out of Sebastian with a hiss, before Seb does the same with Nick. Condoms being tossed and paper towels used to clean up a bit. Sebastian looks up to find Nick staring at him, he raises an eyebrow before Nick leans forward to capture his lips in a surprisingly tender kiss. They break the kiss and Sebastian rolls onto the bed, totally worn out. He looks up to see Nick and Jeff meet in a kiss before they join him on the bed, Nick in the middle. Sebastian leans over Nick and kisses Jeff, before leaning down the bed to grab the blankets to pull over all three of them. 

 

 

Nick rolls over, with Jeff spooning him, to look at Sebastian. "So," he begins "that was fucking spectacular, and I for one am not opposed to do that again, how bout you?" "Oh god yes" Sebastian enthuses, "that was incredible. I didn't get to suck anyone, so I'm definitely doing that later, and did I tell you about the fantastic bathtub this place has? I mean seems a shame not to use all the facilities, after all, we have it all weekend" 

And on that happy note, three very sated boys drift off to sleep, smiling in anticipation of whats shaping up to be an absolutely fantastic weekend.


End file.
